Systems and methods herein generally relate to item flow processing and more particularly, to systems and methods that use a camera to determine the source lane of a moving item as multiple source lanes merge into destination lanes.
Computerized systems are useful for improving efficiencies in many areas, such as facilitating movement of items through controlled lanes or paths. Examples of such systems include movement of items on conveyor systems in warehouses; queuing of individuals at airports, amusement parks, and sporting events; processing drive through (or “drive-thru”) orders for food and other items at in-vehicle driving establishments; etc. The systems and methods herein will be described using the example of drive through ordering; however, these systems and methods are applicable to all types of processing where people or items merge from multiple source lanes into at least one destination lane.
In vehicle “drive through” operations customers can be served rapidly and cost effectively if certain functions are performed at multiple parallel stations (having respective lanes) and vehicles are merged to fewer lanes for stations that perform other functions. An example is a fast food restaurant having two or three parallel order stations, and a single lane for payment and food pick up. Inefficiencies and problems exist at the merge area following the parallel lanes. Currently, employees use video cameras and monitors to track the source lane of a vehicle as it crosses a merge line. This requires employee effort that could be used elsewhere and is subject to human error that wastes time and creates customer frustration at subsequent stations.